


All Tied Up

by Spademyheart



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gutterbugs, Le Classy Caniveau, Lizzington - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spademyheart/pseuds/Spademyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red. Liz. Smut. That is all.<br/>The prompt I wrote from the gutterbugs prompt-a-thon<br/>Liz finds Red tied up ala Robert Downey Jr's Sherlock and decides to play with him before releasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Liz decided to go undercover as a maid without telling Red. He had given the task force information on a new blacklister, but she knew he was holding something back. She wasn’t going to sit around and wait for him to play cat to her mouse this time.

He was going out of town for the weekend on business, and this would be a great opportunity to do a little snooping. Red had told them to just observe so as not to alert the target.

But a maid was inconspicuous; she could go in and conduct a search and no one would be the wiser. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Red’s face when she solved this case without him.

Dressed in the maid’s uniform, she was able to slip up to the penthouse suite without raising any questions. It had been a simple task to lift the master key from the friendly head maid earlier during her morning break.

Once inside the room, she immediately started searching. It wouldn’t do to have someone come back unexpectedly before she had a chance to find any intel.

She startled when she heard a noise coming from the bedroom. She held her breath, hoping she had been mistaken; her stomach dropped when a voice called out. “Is anyone there? I need a bit of help in here, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

The blood drained from Liz’s face as she recognized the voice. It couldn’t be, he was supposed to be out of town for the weekend. Her fear turned to jealous anger when she realized he only told her that because he didn’t want her interfering with his seduction of the lovely blacklister. Of course, she had no claims on him, but it still stung. While she had feelings for him, she was too timid to act on them, always thinking he would make a move if he wanted more than a professional relationship. She had half a mind to run out of the suite before he found out she was there, but the other half wanted to call him out for misleading her yet again. The latter won. She deepened her voice so she would sound different and called out to him.

“I’ll be right there, sir.”

He had one of his charming smiles plastered on his face waiting for the maid to round the corner. He thought it best to warn her before she came in the room so she didn’t think he was some weird pervert. “Madam, I need you to remain calm, and trust me, I’m a professional. Beneath this pillow lies the key to my release.”

She had no idea what he was talking about and frankly, she didn’t care. She practically pranced into the bedroom, giddy at the chance to catch him off guard; however, she stopped short and her jaw practically fell to the floor at the sight that greeted her. Raymond Reddington, the great Concierge of Crime, was sitting up in the bed with his hands bound to the headboard and a pillow strategically covering his private parts.

His expression matched her own — out of all the people he had been imagining over the past two hours coming to his rescue, she had not been one of them. He had made it clear to her that she and the task force were to observe from afar so he could have time to put his plan in motion, though things hadn’t gone quite how he had envisioned.

He recovered first, and smiled pleasantly at her as if he wasn’t trussed and helpless on the bed, thanks to years of practice thinking on his feet (well, in this case, not his feet). “Lizzie, I wasn’t expecting you, but I’m very glad you’re here.” He nodded to his wrists in case she hadn’t noticed they were tied to the bed. “I seem to be in a bit of a predicament.”

She stood there knowing she should say something, laugh at him at the very least, but she was distracted by his broad shoulders and his chest which was covered in what looked to be the softest, springy hair traveling all the way down into a veet before the pillow obstructed her view. She licked her lips, her eyes darkening with desire. She should untie him and make a hasty exit, but this opportunity would likely never present itself again. This was one of those moments that if not acted upon, one would kick themselves for the rest of their life. If he wouldn’t make the first move, she would. She pushed down the voice in her head taunting her that he didn’t want her and would make her stop. Well, if he did, she would be mortified and it would probably put a strain on their partnership, but they had been through some pretty rough patches before. She would eventually get over her embarrassment… she hoped.

She moved towards him with predatory grace, loving the way his expression changed from amusement to confusion. She stopped at the side of the bed and reached out to touch his chest and run her fingers through the hair there. She smiled when it felt just as she imagined it would. Now that she was closer, she could see the grey strands scattered among the gold. She bent her head and laid a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling back to gauge his reaction. His whispered “Lizzie” was questioning, but not a “no”, and that emboldened her further. She slipped off her shoes and socks, then slowly pulled off her slacks and hotel uniform shirt, watching him watch her with rapt attention. She left her bra and panties on in case he stopped her, so she could preserve just a little dignity. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his legs. He still hadn’t said anything other than her name, and she wanted to make sure this was okay before she went any further. She leaned up and kissed him lightly again before looking him in the eye.

“Is this okay?”

He merely nodded; he was afraid if he spoke now, it would break whatever spell had been cast. He had dreamed about her ever since the day she pierced his neck with a pen, but he never thought she would see him as anything more than a criminal. Even after their time on the run, she had kept her distance from him, always wanting to be professional.

Having gotten the green light, she felt excited and more aroused than she could ever remember being, and he hadn’t even touched her. She had never had a man at her mercy like this, and she liked it. She placed kisses along his jaw and down his neck, flicking her tongue out to taste the scar she had given him. He moaned softly, and she smiled before beginning her descent once more. She kissed his chest and licked his nipples, loving the small whimpering sound he made at first contact. Leaning up, she ran her hands over his chest and stomach, marveling at how solid he felt beneath her. He didn’t have a six pack, but that didn’t bother her in the least.

“You are magnificent,” she breathed out in wonder.

He bucked up under her, reminding her that she had yet to uncover all of him, and that he wished he could see her as well. “You have me at a disadvantage, but I’m sure I could say the same about you.”

She unclasped her bra and let it slide down her arms before letting it fall on top of him, luxuriating in the way his eyes widened and his pupils dilated. “How’s this?”

He strained upward to see if he could get one of the perfect globes in his mouth, but she backed away, giggling. It turned him on seeing her playful and smiling at him. “Perfection, just like I imagined.”

She grasped the pillow that was the last barrier between them, looking up at him again to make sure that he was still okay with all of this. At his nod she lifted the pillow and tossed it to the side.

She sucked in her breath at the sight of him; he was only half hard and already an impressive size. She looked back up and he wiggled his eyebrows and winked at her. She couldn’t help but smile back at the cheeky bastard.

She knew just how to wipe that smile off of his face though — she backed up on all fours and took him into her mouth before he knew what she was about. His deep moan made her touch herself, but it was not enough when she realized she still had her panties on. She jumped off the bed to divest herself of the small piece of material, but turned back at his protest.

He jerked against his restraints, believing she was going to leave him like this. “Lizzie, please don’t go.” He was pleading and he didn’t care. He wanted her and he knew now that she wanted him; he would go crazy if he didn’t have her.

She placed her finger over his mouth to quiet him. “Shhh, I’m not leaving, I’m just getting comfortable.” She quickly stripped and climbed back on top of him, smiling down at him with affection.

She resumed her position and took him back in her mouth. Setting a slow pace to drive him wild, she licked the tip as she pulled off him, then took him all the way in again, over and over. His soft moans were making her crazy, and the way his hips were jerking told her he was doing his best not to buck up into her. She reached one hand back to play with herself, softly moaning along with him.

Before long, she couldn’t take it anymore. She slid up his body and grasped him firmly, lining him up with her core before slowly taking him inside her. He felt so good, she couldn’t take it slow — increasing her rhythm, she ground against him every time she slid down, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. He was biting his lower lip and she could see he was holding himself in check — that was it for her. She climaxed intensely falling into his chest. He bucked up under her, pushing against her so she could ride it out. He was still hard inside her when her mind cleared. She reached up and untied his hands before settling back down against him.

He half chuckled, half moaned at her antics. He wished he could make this last for her and bring her to orgasm once again, but he was so close. Next time, he promised himself. He flipped her over and drove hard and fast into her until he saw stars and let go, exploding inside of her.

They laid entwined in each other's arms until their breathing returned to normal. Red was worried since she hadn't said anything for a while. He hoped she wasn't already regretting her bold behavior. He looked down and she smiled brightly up at him. His chest tightened with love for her. 

She was his now, and he would never let her go.


End file.
